Hyro Science enrichment center
The Hyro Science enrichment center and antifluffy base, commonly known as Hyro Science, is on Hyro Island, conveniently. It is controlled by TheO0032. It is a hidden scientific facility that goes miles underground. The amount of space is near-infinite. It connects to The Establishment, but the only passage between the two is completely unknown. TheO0032 was originally finding a method to kill fluffies there, before he was turned into a robot. Many other scientists were working on their own things before GLaDOS killed them all. Luckily, TheO was able to purge the AI. Human inhabitants The only humans here are scientists. A good quarter of them are researching ways to kill fluffies. The rest are... doing random things. Like improving the portal gun. Other stuff Turrets Pale spheres full of bullets. They pack a punch, but cannot move. At all. They were created before the Caroline era, and haven't been improved since. Personality spheres *Wheatley- A moron, built to be a moron. Not needed anymore, since his only purpose was to control GLaDOS, who is destroyed. *Space core- Obsesses with space. *Fact core- Obsessed with facts. *Other corrupted cores- Useless things. Atlas And P-Body They are programmed co-op testing bots from the Caroline era. They are obsolete, and only used for portal gun testing. more testing bots They are sophisticated testing bots, and can test pretty much anything. Hostage Fluffies Fluffies are held hostage here. They are tested. Only one has died, though. Due to natural causes. How hard are these things to kill without risking anything? Answer: VERY hard. The only fluffies being tested are completely loyal to Velvetus III. Army The army consists of certain ranks: *Rank 1 AI: Equipped with mostly weaponry. These are the most disposable, and do more of the field work. *Rank 2 AI: Equipped with some communication, and some weaponry. These are supposed to carry out the orders given to them by rank 3 AIs with the rank 1s. *Rank 3 AI: Equipped with no weaponry, these always stay back at Hyro Science. They give out most of the orders to rank 2s. *Commander: These are always human, unless TheO decides to fill in. A tactical scientist is usually in this spot. They decide what to do and when to do it, and rely on the AIs to see it done. Timeline Cave era The period in time before Cave Johnson died. Not much is currently known. Caroline era The rather long time period when GLaDOS was in control. She killed off many scientists, and wasn't completely destroyed until TheO0032 became a robot. Regeneration era This period in time begins when GLaDOS was fully deleted. It has not ended yet. Level of stupidity (LOS) This is a measure of how stupid people are. A very stupid person has a level of 1000, and a smart person has a level of 0. People (and personality cores) with a LOS of 1000 *Robodrool39 *Hank Wimbleton (before he used the nexus artifact to regain his intelligence) *Donald Trump *Wheatley *Corrupted cores *Velvetus III (because TheO0032 can put him there) *Bill Gates *Sarah Palin *John Cena *Larry Smith *Jon Krakauer *Riflejerk *Flat earthers *Millions of others (and somehow the amount of people with 1000 LOS are growing)